Questions
by RockerChick08
Summary: Damon has a lot of questions about a certain witch. What did she do to him? How did he fall in love with her. Journey through the process of finding the blissful pairing that is Bamon. Oneshot. Better than it sounds! Bonnie/Damon REad and review!


**Author's note:**** Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I'm a Bamon addict. I've got it bad! I've been going on fanfiction hourly to check and see if anyone's updated or written any new fics about this awesome couple! NO! No one's been writing lately! And so I finally got fed up and decided to write something myself! I think it turned out pretty good! Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and btw, Vampire Diaries rocks! And I love the people they chose to play Bonnie and Damon, talk about changing it up!! I sure hope they start to show some type of chemistry on the show because they would be too cute together!! Okay well read! Enjoy! Be merry! Love me more witches!! Lol. Sorry I'm excited and hyper…READ!**

**Questions**

Damon Salvatore wondered. Lately he had been starting to wonder a lot of things.

Like **why**.

**Why was she so god damn stubborn? Why? And even more important, why did he find it so sexy??**

"Hey. Look, I'm kind of bored; Stefan's out of town, I can't bother him; I'm not really hungry since I had a full meal last night…Mmm tasty. So, wanna hang?"

"With you? Yeah right."

Burned. Straight burned. But a burn had never felt so good.

"I know you want me Bonnie, just admit it."

"Damon, why don't you go annoy someone else; maybe Caroline. You guys seemed to be getting along pretty well earlier."

Did he possible detect a tone of jealousy in that sweet voice of hers?

"Bonnie Bennett, are you jealous?"

He never got an answer because before he knew it, he is staring at the backside of the retreating witch. Bonnie had just up and left. Damon didn't try to stop or follow her; the vampire merely smirked to himself. She was jealous.

She liked him; she was just too damn stubborn to ever admit it, but it was sexy…So sexy.

***

Damon also wondered **who**.

**Who the heck did she think she was, talking to him any kind of way?! Didn't she know who he was?! He was Damon freakin Salvatore!! **

"Are you even listening to me?!" he heard an angry Bonnie exclaim, staring at him with vindictive light brown eyes as she paused in the middle of her monologue/scolding.

Damn.

Damon inwardly cursed, realizing that once again he'd been staring at the witch's lips, not paying the slightest attention to what she'd been saying. It was her fault for being so damn beautiful. **No one** should be allowed to look that good. Why was she so gorgeous?

"Yeah, I'm paying attention." Damon lazily drawled, looking down at his fingernails. "Don't look at you like you're a piece of meat when I'm talking to you, bla bla bla." He rattled off in a monotone voice, thankful for his practiced skill of accumulative hearing while ignoring.

Pfft. Like she could actually tell _**him**_ what to do anyways...

"I mean it Damon! Every time we talk, you _**always**_ look at me like that, and my gosh, all of the sexual innuendos?! Gotta stop!!"

"You love it."

She paused. Apparently his words had rendered her speechless. Damon had to smirk at the thought. Perhaps she was finally ready to admit her undying love and admiration for him.

"Listen vampire," the petite cheerleader spoke, through clenched teeth, as she took a step closer to the older man, coming to stand directly in front of him. "You slip up again, and I'll hex you into your next decade." She finished with a smile, a sarcastic smile full of unspoken threats, before she turned on her heels and walked away.

Again, who the _**heck**_ did she think she was?!...Still though, freakin sexy.

***

Also, Damon wondered **what**.

**What the heck did she bathe in?!**

"May I have this dance?"

Bonnie turned around and was met with the sight of a smirking Damon. She'd recognized the voice immediately but couldn't believe that Damon Salvatore was at her school's homecoming dance.

And my gosh, he was actually dressed nicely. The eldest Salvatore was sporting a black and white tux. Even Bonnie couldn't deny it, he looked good. But that didn't mean she was going to give him what he wanted. For some reason the witch was determined to _**always**_ do the opposite of what the older man requested.

"C'mon. You've been dancing all night with all of these losers, what's one dance with Damon?" the vampire asked, cocking his head to the side a small smile gracing his face.

It was actually a little charming. – Wait a minute! Damon and charming in the same sentence just sounded like…like a sin.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone for the rest of the night?"

"Bonnie, you don't know what you're asking."

"Well at least stop being so damn annoying all the time."

"I could try but every thing I do seems to annoy you." The vampire smirked.

"Let's just get this over with." Bonnie sighed in response, giving the vampire a very wary look; in return he held out his hand to the beautiful witch.

Bonnie sighed before placing her hand into Damon's.

It was surprisingly warm.

Damon pulled her into him; surprising and slightly throwing off Bonnie, by the gentleness and slowness of the maneuver. He looked down at her, smiling slightly before wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing their still joined to stand at attention by their sides. Bonnie followed suit, moving a tad bit closer and wrapping her free arm around his neck.

It felt…nice. This surprised the witch.

As soon as he'd pulled her into his embrace, Damon had caught a whiff of something. It was intoxicating, it was driving his senses up the wall; what the heck was it?! As he leaned closer, he found out that it was Bonnie. He closed his eyes and inhaled her delicious scent. It was a mixture of lavender and jasmine. Damon had never smelled any thing like it in all of his years. It filled his nostrils, his stomach, his entire being, and made him slightly dizzy.

He was so out of it that he nearly jumped at the feel of Bonnie letting go of his hand and moving so that both of her hands were wrapped around his neck. Damon followed suit, moving yet even closer and wrapping his other arm around her petite waist.

She felt good in his arms. It slightly surprised Damon. She felt…perfect, as if her very purpose in life was to be inside of his arms.

They finally broke apart at the end of the song (Beyonce's "Halo." Kind of fitting, huh? ), moving out of their tight embrace. Damon looked at Bonnie and found that she was looking back at him, chest heaving slightly and he imagined his to be doing the same. That was…different.

He looked her over. She looked absolutely beautiful. The glittery, light green dress she was wearing brought out her hazel eyes. Her cocoa skin looked so soft and smooth under the light of the disco ball, Damon wanted nothing more than to touch her, and so he did.

He silently ran his hands down her arms, looking into her eyes all the while. He felt her shudder under his touch and was just about to ask her for another dance when Stefan showed up wanting to talk to him about something, Damon wasn't actually listening while he was being dragged away.

Damn Stefan.

***

He always got agitated when he wondered **where**.

**Where the heck had this Todd guy come from??! **

"You guys have been spending an awful lot of time together, that's all I'm saying."

"Damon he's my _**lab partner**_; we're working on a project, that's all."

Bonnie didn't know why she felt she had to prove herself to him. Had this been a month earlier she would've merely told Damon to mind his damn business, but now…now she felt that she owed him an explanation, felt she had to make it perfectly clear that there was nothing going on with her and her new friend Todd. What the heck was happening to her?!

"I see the way he looks at you, Bonnie." Damon growled angrily and Bonnie couldn't help but admit that Damon was extra sexy when he was mad.

"Well I can't control his eyes –

"_**I**_ can. Or I can at least make them so swollen he won't be able to look at _**anyone**_ at all."

"Damon" Bonnie spoke in an admonishing tone, though she couldn't help but feel flattered and slightly amused by how worked up he was getting over the subject.

"I don't like him." The angry vampire grumbled in reply, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You're kind of cute when you're jealous, did you know that?"

Bonnie didn't know why she said it, she just did. She was thinking it, so she said it. He was jealous, and it was sweet and cute, not to mention a total turn on.

"I'm not jealous." Damon muttered; apparently so worked up that not even Bonnie's compliment could cheer him.

"Do you like him?" he suddenly asked, fixing his blue eyes onto Bonnie's brown, gauging and awaiting her reply.

"No" Bonnie responded softly, losing herself in the beautiful sky blue eyes before her.

"Good. I'll walk you home then."

Finally.

***

And last, but not least, Damon wondered **when.**

**When had he fallen in love?**

The loud incessant noise filled his ears. Someone was knocking – no, _**banging**_ on the doors of the manor. Damon groaned before making his way downstairs and to the front of the mansion. He didn't know who his unwanted visitor was; all he knew was that they'd interrupted his third attempt to watch that _Twilight_ movie and damn it he was going to watch that damn thing before the 2nd one left theaters! He wasn't going to miss out on making fun of all of the screwed up Vampire facts this time!

Damon whipped open the large door and was more than a little surprised to see his very own Bella Swan standing on the other side, panting and out of breath.

"Where have you been?" the witch panted, in between breaths.

"Um Around?" Damon spoke slowly, arching an eyebrow at Bonnie's odd question and even more her out of breath state. Had she ran all the way there from cheerleading practice?

"No you haven't; you've been avoiding me." Bonnie replied once she'd finally managed to return to normal breathing. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was giving Damon a stern look.

"I wouldn't waste my time." Damon threw back, lazily rolling his eyes.

"I _**saw**_ you leaving cheerleading practice today. You've been avoiding me. Why not just show up in human form, huh?"

Damn it. Damon was caught. He knew it. There was no getting out of this now. She'd seen him. He _**had**_ been at Bonnie's cheerleading practice. He'd gone against his better judgment. It'd been the first time he'd seen her all week; as much as he hadn't wanted to go, he simply had to see her. He had to. What the heck had she done to him?!

And so he'd gone to see her. Flew and landed in a small tree overlooking the football field.

Damon looked away from the witch as he remembered what he'd seen, what he'd felt when he saw her.

It was wrong. Ever since he'd started going after Bonnie, it was about one thing. Lust. Lust for her blood, lust for her body, but some how things had changed. He was jealous, possessive, and he wanted to be around her all the time, he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to know her, he wanted to be with her. It was wrong. He hadn't felt that way since Katherine. Why now? Why her?

When he'd seen her, he'd felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. She was beautiful. He watched as she stretched with her fellow cheerleaders, clad in a red tank and white shorts, cocoa skin looking softer than ever. He raked his eyes over her body, perfect and curvaceous, sculpted, sexy legs, firm ass, and just enough breasts for him to ravage. Her body was amazing, but even more amazing was her natural beauty.

He studied her eyes, so light green and yet so light brown, a mixture of both, hazel. They were beautiful and framed by long beautiful eyelashes. Her soft curly, dark brown hair was also beautiful; he longed to run his fingers through it. Her nose was tiny and cute, just like her, and her lips, they called to him. They were full and soft looking; oh how he longed to kiss them.

Then Damon remembered the reason he'd left the cheerleading practice, the reason he'd avoided seeing her for a whole week. The boys.

Damon frowned before looking into Bonnie's eyes and smiling bitterly at the memory of her chatting it up with the blonde football player who'd also been watching her stretch.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be around you and your boyfriends." Damon muttered darkly.

"They're not my boyfriends, Damon."

"Whatever Bonnie, I didn't want to be around the dudes you bat your eyelashes and flirt at." He spoke before turning suddenly. He was tired of this, he didn't need it; if she was going to toy around with him she could just leave him the fuck alone. Damon was done being played with.

"Damon, wait!" Bonnie attempted, reaching out and wrapping a hand around his wrist.

Damon paused in the witch's grasp before sighing heavily and turning around to face her. He was surprised to see her soft hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"It's not that easy, you know." She spoke softly, voice quivering as she did so. "It's not easy for me to…give myself to you. You're Damon Salvatore. You can have any girl you want; you went after both of my best friends…I don't want to just be another number to you, another check off your…conquest list. I don't want to get hurt…I want to give you my heart but it's just not that eas –

Bonnie was interrupted by Damon's lips gently pressing into hers with determined pressure as he simultaneously lightly grasped her chin. Bonnie gasped at the contact and Damon took this moment to snake his tongue into her warm mouth. It didn't take Bonnie long to respond. Their tongues met repeatedly as they explored the walls of the other's mouth. The kiss was hot, slow, passionate. Bonnie had never experienced such a kiss, and would never have expected to from Damon Salvatore of all people.

"I love you." Damon breathed, once they finally broke apart, in desperate need of air.

Perhaps it was just that easy...

***

So yes, Damon had a lot of questions, a lot of "who,what,when,where, and why" questions, but although he of course didn't know the answers to all of them, he was sure most of the answers could be summed up to one certain girl…

**Who:** Bonnie

**What:** Love

**When:** He didn't exactly know…forever?

**Where:** Mystic Falls or any where she wanted to go.

**Why:** She was amazing. She was his.

*****Questions*****

**Author's note:**** I hope you guys enjoyed that! Like I said, I was praying for a Bamon update or a Bamon story but they've been pretty slow lately. I hope that I helped satisfy some Bamon addicts with this oneshot and if I did, please let me know! I would love to know what you all thought about this, and LOVE to know that my first Bamon wasn't an epic fail! Thanks so much for reading! Bamon rocks!! God bless!!**


End file.
